Yes Mistress
by DeathBringer159
Summary: A year after the Great Battle, the annual Christmas Ball is being held at Malfoy Manor, and a certain Malfoy has his eyes on the delectable Hermione Granger.


**Hi guys this is my very first fanifc, so I don't mind if I get flamed or whatever. Constructive criticism is useful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I certainly do not receive any cash from this story.**

The ballroom was alive with laughter and chatter. Huge chandeliers glittered prettily over the guests, soft music was playing at the right pitch so people neither had to raise

or lower their voices. The room was buzzing with the power that was gathered together, the most powerful witches and wizards in Britain were here at the annual Christmas Ball held at Malfoy Manor. It was a year since the Great Battle, a year since the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Christmas would finally be a time to celebrate with family and friends without the fear that had gripped the Wizarding world for too long.

A tall man with sleek blonde hair stood cast in half shadow next to a marble pillar, a glass of Brandy in one hand and a snake-headed cane in the other. The way he presented him-self, immaculate black dress robes which screamed 'expensive', his long locks of hair falling down his back, dragon-hide boots polished to a shine, made Lucius Malfoy an object of lust and desire to over half the witches present tonight. However, the former Death Eater wasn't paying any attention to the fawning women who all threw them-selves at the handsome wizard in the hope that he would make their night unforgettable. No, Lucius Malfoy who always had a careful reign on his emotions looked rather nervous. Those silver eyes swept across the room whilst tapping his cane on the marble floor. He spotted his wife, Narcissa, practically hanging off the arm of a dark haired man, no doubt her lover. Lucius and Narcissa had a mutual respect towards each other that had been made after the birth of their only child, Draco. But there had never been any love between the two, that's what usually happened within arranged marriages after all. So it didn't bother Lucius in the slightest when said dark haired man began to feast on his wife's mouth as if he had been starved.

He swept his gaze around the room again and finally found what he was waiting to see all night. A petite young woman with long curly locks turned around and started right into his eyes. Lucius swallowed thickly and took a long swig of Brandy. The alcohol burned his throat, a welcome sensation. Hermione Granger slowly ran her pink tongue over her full bottom lip. Desire flashed through Lucius' body and he restrained him-self from storming over to the beautiful witch to take her right there and then. She looked ravishing in her deep blue dress that hugged her curves and showed enough cleavage to make any man want to rip the thing right off her sensuous body. After whispering into her partner's ear, Hermione made her way to where the Senior Malfoy stood.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure" Lucius drawled in his normal cool voice. Hermione's lips quirked in a small smile

"Mr Malfoy, fancy seeing you here". Lucius observed her with his grey eyes, an eyebrow raised.

"As this is my home why should I not be here Miss Granger?" Hermione flashed him a dazzling smile and brought her small hands up to rest on his richly clad chest.

"How silly of me Mr Malfoy", she murmured softly, her sweet breath tickled Lucius' face as she looked up at him through dark eyelashes. Lucius gripped his cane tighter, forcing him-self not to jump her. Instead he smirked; his eyes glittered with amusement, and something else. He watched as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Hermione brought on delicate hand up to his face and lightly stroked the faint stubble on his jaw, her brown eyes darkened as she did. This caused another jolt of desire to course through Lucius' body. Ever so slowly, Lucius placed a long finger under Hermione's chin and tilted her head so he could study those mesmerising doe eyes that followed him into his dreams each night. Her pink lips parted slightly and Lucius felt his arousal stir from under his robes. Without warning Lucius swooped down and crushed his mouth to Hermione's. A soft moan escaped from Hermione's mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Lucius moved his lips possessively against her own, his tongue entwined with Hermione's. After a full minute of passionate kissing, Lucius drew away from her, earning a moan of protest.

"Enjoying your-self Hermione?" Her name rolled of his tongue, sounding so seductive to the witch.

"You know I was Lucius." He smirked again, a famous Malfoy trait, and kissed her forehead. Hermione sighed and leaned into his chest, breathing in the musky cologne that was so Lucius.

"I do aim to please Mistress", Hermione laughed and snuggled into his chest, Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist and bent down to whisper into her ear, "What do you want to do now Miss Granger?" That low rumble of a voice made Hermione shudder in excitement. Hermione placed her lips on his pale neck and lightly licked a path up the taught column. Lucius let out a hiss of breath, the arm around her waist tightened. "You know what I want Lucius, I want you to fuck me", she breathed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She chuckled at his reaction and her small hand snaked its way down his well toned body to cup his erection, Lucius gasped at the sensation.

"Don't tease", he mumbled into her hair.

"Will you give me want I want Lord Malfoy? Will you claim me as yours?"

Lucius growled deep within his throat, "Yes"

"Yes what"

He pulled her closer and apprated to his rooms. With a flick of his wand Hermione's clothes vanished, leaving her naked under his heated gaze. Lucius slowly encircled her before wrapping his arms around her again and whispered, "Yes Mistress".

**Thanks for reading **

**DeathBringer159**


End file.
